Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to methods for sterilizing male mammals generally and male humans in particular. In these methods, a composition comprising a biocompatible polymer, a biocompatible solvent, and a contrast agent is delivered to the vas deferens of the male mammal.
The biocompatible polymer is selected to be soluble in the biocompatible solvent, but insoluble in the aqueous fluid of the vas deferens. The biocompatible solvent is miscible or soluble in this aqueous fluid and, upon contact with this fluid, the biocompatible solvent quickly diffuses away whereupon the biocompatible polymer precipitates to form an occlusion in the vas deferens which blocks the passage of spermatic fluid.
A significant advantage of the methods of this invention is that the sterilization can be reversed merely by dissolving the biocompatible polymer forming the occlusion with the biocompatible solvent.